


Family outing

by Gochy



Series: Embarrasing Hyoga [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Camus and Hyoga are brothers, Embarrassment, Family Bonding, Gen, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: Era sábado por la mañana y eso significaba ir de compras. Y, en el caso de Milo, una perfecta oportunidad para avergonzar a Hyoga, su no tan querido cuñado.





	Family outing

**Family outing**

Era sábado por la mañana y eso significaba ir de compras.

Milo no era un tipo madrugador y Hyoga era el típico adolescente dormilón, pero ambos sabían bien que discutir con Camus, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, resultaba en una irrefutable derrota. Y ese caso no era la excepción. Así que, con lista en mano, el trío se aventuró en el enorme supermercado, aun desierto a esas horas.

Si bien se trataba de una tarea que usualmente no les tomaba más de una hora, esta vez era diferente: era el primer mercado del mes y había promoción en una miríada de productos. Esto les auguraba una más extensa estadía y, seguramente, el lugar estaría repleto en poco tiempo de señoras buscando los mejores precios en productos que ni siquiera usarían y que solo comprarían porque “podrían necesitarlo más adelante” o “nunca sobra tener una lata más de atún en agua”.

Hyoga arrastraba el carrito, en tanto que Camus y Milo comparaban precios y arrojaban los productos deseados. Nada fuera de la común hasta que el pelirrojo decidió separarse del grupo, atraído por la sección de vinos.

―¿Por qué no se adelantan, mientras yo reviso un par de cosas por acá? ―dijo, señalando las ofertas de los que parecían ser una carísima botella―. Se acerca la temporada navideña y un par de cumpleaños, así que deberíamos estar preparados, ¿no creen?

Esto, traducido del ‘camusiano’, significaba una revalidacion de la negación de un incipiente alcoholismo. El griego, por su parte, no sería quien le dijera lo contrario a su pareja, al menos por el momento.

―Tienes toda la razón ―concedió Milo. Tomó la lista de manos del francés y le dio un rápido beso para molestia de Hyoga―. Ahora que lo veo, faltaron un par de cosas. Las tomamos y nos vemos en la caja, ¿de acuerdo?

Camus asintió y, antes que los otros se alejasen, agregó rápidamente.

―Pueden llevar algo que se les antoje; no sé, algo sabroso. Yo pago.

Y esa era la culpa saliendo a flote.

―Claro que sí. Gracias, Camuchis ―sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al menor―. Andando.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó por primera vez Hyoga en toda la mañana.

―¡Puedes hablar! Qué desgracia.

―Sí, sí, pobre de ti ―entornó los ojos y no dijo nada más, solo siguió empujando el carrito―. Voy a escoger un _shampoo_ y vuelvo.

―¡Que sea barato!

Hyoga farfulló algo y se perdió por un pasillo. Una vez consiguió el dichoso objeto, se dispuso a buscar a Milo y a unos pasillos de distancia, con un gesto dubitativo en su rostro.

―¿Qué ha…?

El joven se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando comprendió qué atraía la atención del griego. Condones. Muchos de ellos. En diferentes empaques, colores e incluso sabores. De inmediato, su rostro se tornó tan rojo como el cabello de su hermano mayor.

―No sé cuál llevar ―tenía una caja blanca con manchas amarillas en una mano y una púrpura en la otra―. ¿_Triple Pleasure_ o Ultra Sensitivo? Me pregunto cuál le gustará más a Camus. ¿O tal vez querrá el _Mutual Sensation_?

‘Dios, si estás ahí, ¿podrías salvarme de este loco? Prometo ser bueno’, pensó Hyoga. Sentía que se desmayaría de la vergüenza si ese tormento no terminaba pronto y, conociendo a Milo, sabía que esto iría para largo.

―Escoge el que sea y vámonos.

―Mira, Hyoga ―repuso Milo, serio. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a su cuñado―. Sé que eres un idiota y sé que eres virgen ―alargó las vocales para enfatizar el término―, pero debes empezar a aprender que estas cosas son importantes. Escoger el condón equivocado podría llevar a que este se rompa, se te pegue algo y te mueras, o peor: te embaraces.

―No soy mujer.

―No me interrumpas ―siseó―. O podría ocasionarte una alergia y tendrían que amputarte el pene.

―…No creo que eso sea cierto.

―¿Tú qué sabes? Si fuera por ti, usarías una bolsa plástica de las que Camus guarda debajo del lavaplatos.

―¡Claro que no! ―chilló el joven para deleite del mayor―. Bueno, es importante y todo, pero, ¿podríamos irnos ya? La gente nos observa.

Y así era. A su derecha, un hombre bastante mayor que Milo los miraba de vez en cuando; a su izquierda, unos jovencitos se reían entre dientes; a sus espaldas, una mujer tapaba los ojos de su hijo, mientras buscaba su producto rápido para salir de allí.

―Déjalos ―tomó aire y dijo más fuerte― ¡Que vean que eres un muchacho responsable con su sexualidad!

―¡Milo!

―¡Hyoga! ―imitó el chillido del otro y soltó una carcajada―. Ya no llores, ven y ayúdame a revisar las fechas de vencimiento. Entre más lejana sea, mejor. Aunque…

―¡No digas nada! ―le calló el menor, poniéndole una mano sobre los labios―. Ya sé qué cochinada vas a decir.

―¿Yo? ―apartó aquella mano con poca delicadeza―. Mejor dime, ¿en qué cochinada pensabas _tú_?

―¿Sabes qué? Me voy de aquí.

Sin más, Hyoga empezó a empujar el carrito en dirección a la caja, o a cualquier lugar donde pudiera desaparecer para siempre. Suficiente pena debía pasar a causa de Milo (y de su hermano) y, al menos por hoy, había llegado a su límite.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado pues, casi de inmediato, Milo giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a seguirlo.

―¡Espérame! ―gritó sin ápice vergüenza para horror de varios presentes, incluido el ruso― ¡Falta buscar el lubricante!

Si bien Hyoga emprendió la huida con presteza, Milo le dio alcance con rapidez gracias a sus largas zancadas y al hecho de no estar empujando un carro de supermercado con él.

―Vamos, esta vez no tardaré tanto ―afirmó Milo a la vez que detenía a su cuñado del cuello de la camisa―. A menos que haya alguna promoción imperdible.

El gruñido de desespero de Hyoga solo causó una risilla en Milo, pero se dejó guiar por el mayor. Con los años había aprendido que el griego tenía un gusto cuestionable por hacer sufrir a las personas, especialmente a él. Por lo tanto, solo le quedaba resignarse.

Ya luego buscaría la forma de vengarse.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Fic medio en broma hecho hace un tiempo y publicado hasta ahora. No es bueno, pero al menos me saqué la idea de la cabeza. Espero no lo hayan odiado XD


End file.
